In Your Dreams
by Sanssong
Summary: This was the result of a five-minute writing challenge (okay, I used more than five minutes!). The idea-starter phrase was "This isn't funny, Lee!" Fun and very steamy love-making ensues.


Title- In Your Dreams

Author- Suzanne Tegart

Pairing- Apollo/Starbuck

Part- 1/1 Genre- Five Minute Challenge- PWP- Romance

Spoilers- None

Rating- R

Characters- Lee Adama, Kara Thrace

Warnings- Adult Sexual Situations

Archiving- Apollo/Starbuck Fan-Fiction, all others please ask first

Summary- this was the result of a five-minute writing challenge (okay, I used more than five minutes!). The idea-starter phrase was "This isn't funny, Lee!"

In Your Dreams

.  
"This isn't funny, Lee!" A very amused Lee Adama trailed behind Kara Thrace as she hastily exited the pilot locker room.

"Lee, no, stop, I'm not kidding"

"Ah, poor guy, at least give him a chance, after all he's so sincere." Kara continued walking trying to ignore her tormentor. She headed to her quarters hoping that he would get the hint and leave her alone.

"Gonzo, is a testosterone saturated teenager, and if he doesn't quit mooning over me, every time he sees me, I'm gonna put him in hack."

"You can't put him in hack, only I can do that." Apollo smirked.

"Well the other option is the infirmary."

"Ah, Kara, how can you be so cold and indifferent? After all he's been so helpful" Lee snickered again and assumed an affected tone. 'Lt. Thrace, can I scrub the burn marks off of your viper for you?' 'Can I get you another cup of coffee, Lt. Thrace?' I put an extra towel in your locker, Starbuck, just in case you need it.' I bet he'd even wipe your ass if you asked him too."

Thinking quickly, Kara realized the only way to get rid of Lee was to turn the tables on him, so she stopped just before she reached her quarters without warning and turned to face Apollo. Adopting a look of complete sincerity, she began her assault.

"You know, maybe I've been looking at this the wrong way, I mean the kid is obviously hot for me."

Lee laughed nervously.

"And you know how guys are at that age they can go for hours." Kara keyed the combo to her quarters and the pushed the door open. Turning back to Apollo, she smiled brilliantly and rested her hand on his shoulder.

"You know, you may be right, he has been so helpful, shouldn't he get some kind of...reward?"

Full-blown panic and another emotion very much like jealousy exploded into Lee's brain as Starbuck continued talking.

"As a matter of fact, I think I might just invite him to wipe more that just my ass."

Kara was backed up again the wall of her sleeping quarters faster than she would have thought possible. Lee pinned both of her hands above her head and leaned in till he was almost touching her lips.

"The only person who'll be wiping any part of your incredible body is me."

Whatever smart-assed reply, Kara was formulating died as Lee crushed his lips to hers in a mind-blowing kiss, fueled by jealousy and excitement. She quickly escalated their play rubbing herself back and forth against him. He groaned and closed his eyes as she pressed her lower abdomen against his already stiff erection.

"Well since you won't let me have my boy-toy, you'll just have to take his place." Kara purred in his ear.

"Anything you need Lt. Thrace." Starbuck's full-bodied laugh sent more chills snaking up and down his spine. They kissed again, deeply, their tongues invading and lips all but devouring one another. Apollo dropped Kara's hands and stripped her free of her flight jacket in one fluid move.

With her hands free, Starbuck returned the favor and started on his pants.

"Frak, I can't get these off." Shoving her hands away Lee freed the remaining buttons on his pants and shucked them aside.

Somehow they made it over to the bed shedding enough of their clothes for him to slam into her with one thrust as soon as they hit the sheets. For precious moments they just savored the feel of filling and being filled. The in and out rush of breath on the way to bliss.

"Oh... God's...Lee... You feel..." Kara met his strong thrusts with her own, and wrapped her legs around his waist to give him deeper penetration. "Amazing..." she finally, breathed against his lips.

"Kara..." Thrust. "I... can't...hold...you're so...oh, frak...tight..." he felt the walls of her passage contract on his erection, she was close and so was he. Lee couldn't help increasing their already frantic rhythm. Some day he'd be able to make this last longer between them, but not today, she'd driven him over the edge once again.

"Lee...!" Apollo kissed her deeply silencing her orgasmic cry. Loosing his last bit of control he felt his release slam through him like waves against the rock.

Unfortunately for Apollo, reality intruded with his climax and so did his alarm clock. Sitting bolt upright in bed he looked around in a confused daze. 'Not again' he groaned in agony. There was no Starbuck; no rumpled clothes cast aside, only a damp place on his sheets. Lee pulled his knees up, draped his arms on them and dropped his head. This had to stop. He just couldn't keep dreaming about his dead brother's fiancé. Too bad for him, his mind and heart had other ideas.

After the morning briefing, Kara followed Lee out to the flight deck. He was so not in the mood to be anywhere near her, but what could he do?

"Hey! CAG, wait up!" She smiled her usual morning smile at him, bringing back vivid bits of his dream. "Hey, you okay? You seem a little distracted and I wouldn't want to frak up out there and get your ass shot off."

'Hold it together, Lee' he said to himself trying to appear normal.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"No reason I guess"

"What do you want Kara"

"You need to do something about Gonzo, he's driving me up the wall..."

Fin


End file.
